Sokudo Hansamu (Earth-Zen)
Sokudo Hansamu 1561-1572 The cousin to Hakai Nagatachi and a beast of a fighter, Sokudo was born in the city-state of Yoganchi on May 22nd, 1561. He grew up in the small village of Bisconchi in Yoganchi. He and his cousin Hakai have joined the Nagatachi Clan when they both turned three years old. They have trained in the Nagatachi Clan until they went to Trainee Academy of the Kasaizen. Sokudo's training at the Nagatachi Temple has made him ruthless and very lethal. Sokudo and Hakai both know the disciplines of s''tealth, espionage, and the martial art of Shonen Ryu. Sokudo is deadly with a anawoakeru and can kill anyone one easily by the age of 8. ''Sokudo has killed a bear with his bare hands by the age of 10. Sokudo is not a threat to be messed with. He learned how to use many kogake's by the time he was 11. Sokudo exceeds in Kasaizen Trainee Academy. The first kogake he ever mastered was his very own special Sensory Depravity Kogake which his opponent looses all their senses and their chakra, ki and spirit powers are not usable for five minutes. Sokudo also learned how to run at a speed of near sound. 1572-1573 Sokudo exceeds all of his classes in Trainee Academy so he is put into the Intermediate Trainee Academy classes of Kasaizen. He has aced the class a week before the Trainee Tournament, he has mastered the martial art of Shonen Ryu and the anawoakeru so he can easily beat up most of his enemies. He graduated on the day before the tournament so he is ready for Bushido Academy. Him and his cousin Hakai have both mastered every Shonen Ryu and anawoakeru of fighting together, they both are red belts in Shonen Ryu to signify they are able to teach someone else. Sokudo has taught another kid named Oroku Senshi in two months. By that time the Trainee Tournament was coming. Tournament (1573) In the time of the tournament Sokudo advances in all of the fights he was put up in, except the one he had to fight the upcoming super smart strategist Waizu Konran. Sokudo beat Waizu in the first round with anawoakeru then Waizu beat Sokudo in the second round, this time the second round was with bokken and Waizu easily beat Sokudo. Then when third round started for hand to hand combat an eruption has burst out of nowhere and the ground was shaking. Sand Shinobi came out of nowhere and has assassinated Kylo Konran and many other parents and masters of contestants in the stands. A few Earth Bushido took down the Sand Shinobi. Sokudo and Waizu with Hakai and Chikara left into the plains with disbelief and try to find their way home until the secret Master Ashikaga found them near a river and brought them all to their home village. All the kids went to Master Ashikaga for guidance and she told them all that she'll train them in the art of hand to hand combat, weapon to weapon combat, normal kogake's (neutral power) and shadow kogake's. Throughout their journey around Pagan Jo they learn what they need to learn.